mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Missing (light novels)
Tokyopop | demographic = Male | label = Dengeki Bunko | magazine = | first = July 10, 2001 | last = June 10, 2005 | volumes = 13 | volume_list = }} Tokyopop | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Dengeki hp | first = | last = | volumes = 3 | volume_list = }} Missing is a series of Japanese light novels by Gakuto Coda, published by MediaWorks under their Dengeki Bunko label. The first novel in the series was adapted into a manga, which is being released in English by Tokyopop since August 2007, along with the novels since November 2007. Missing is a modern fantasy and horror series involving five high school students dealing with a series of supernatural events. It is based heavily on research into actual folklore, magic, and human psychology. Characters These names are in Japanese naming order, family name first, then given name. ; Utsume Kyoichi - "The Shadow" "The Dark Lord of the Human World" : Generally addressed as "Dark Lord," he is a walking library of supernatural knowledge. While handsome, his eyes are piercing, and he often frightens people. As a child, he and his brother, Souji, were captured by a kami-kakushi, which left Utsume with the ability to smell the other world. His brother never returned, so Utsume always wears black clothing. He has amassed an immense amount of 'black' knowledge. He is always unemotional and poker-faced, and never expects anything from anyone. While he never expresses any such desire, he secretly longs for death. He is also denies passionately the existence of love -- "Affection is an extension of possessive feelings," he claims. When he met Ayame she told him "You have no idea what it's like to fall." Member of the literature club. ; Ayame - "Kami-kakushi" "The Wind that Longs for Human Form" : Fragile but beautiful girl with a lonely smile. Utsume introduces her as his new girlfriend, and is caught off guard when they ask her last name; he gives her name as "Kondou", the same name as one of his friends...but only because he could think of no better names in time. It is suggested that her name, "Ayame", is an old and uncommon name. Her black hair and dark red clothing stand out. Sings beautiful songs, which have the power to resist beings from the other world. She herself was once a creature of that world, and ordinary humans are unable to detect her presence unless introduced to her. Always nervous and retiring. ; Murakami Toshiya - "Schäferhund," later "Loup-garou" : A traumatic incident in their childhoods left him very protective of Utsume and his other friends. Fears the other world, is very tall, and athletic. His uncle trained him in an unusual variant of karate. His home is the only shrine in Hazama city. Member of the literature club. ; Kidono Aki - "The Glass Beast" : Cool, with an acid tongue. Describes herself as a literary girl brought up wrong. Badly bullied as a child, which gave her a fearsome pride. She preserves her own ego by looking down on others. Fears group activities because of her experiences, and is one of the few students to live alone in an apartment. Calls Utsume "Kyo-no-ji" and harbors feelings for him in secret. Which means she does particularly care for Ayame. Member of the literature club. Inugami-suji. ; Kondou Takemi - "The One Who Remembers" : A very ordinary boy. Acutely aware of this, which makes him admire strange people. Number one member of the Utsume fanclub, but that leads to tragic results. The only member of the main six cast members whose past remains unknown, but his parents appear to be alive and well. The most feminine looking of the male characters. Has a bell which leads to the other world hanging from his cell phone strap. Outgoing, and friendly with Ryoko, the other ordinary member of the literature club. ; Kusakabe Ryoko - "The Gentle Mirror" : Too capable of sympathizing with others, a bright and kind girl. Has many friends, but this often puts her in danger. Has a complicated background. Second member of Utsume's fanclub, but in love with Takemi. She was the last person to see Utsume on this side. ; Togano Yomiko - "The Witch" : Calls herself a witch, and the name has caught on. A mysterious individual prone to deep pronouncements. Unnaturally innocent. Entirely lacks malice. Almost always in the school garden, smiling to herself. ; Jinno Kageyuki - "The Dark Lord of the Night" "Darkness Given Name" "Supporter of All Good and Evil" "The First Magician" "The Granter" : Darkness. Gave Takemi the bell. Unclear if he was ever human — his existence is a mystery. Came to know too many secrets, and became magic itself. At his first meeting with Takemi and Toshiya he told them that Ayame was once human but fell to the other side, and has gone mad from the loneliness. He thought that they have an extremely low chance of success, and they will likely have to kill Ayame, "though that is so hard when she is already dead." Had no desires, but loves change. ; Ozaki Matsukata - "The Occultist" "The Magician Hanging from the Tree of the World" : Wrote under the pen name Oosako Eiichiro. One of the founders of Seisou Academy, left many magical items behind in the school. His books contain many accounts of genuine supernatural events, and reading them can cause those events to occur. The Agency has carefully removed these books from general circulation. This did not stop Utsume from acquiring several of them through private channels. Hanged himself from a tree on school grounds. Has a horribly twisted smile, showing the pure malice in his heart. ; Haga Mikihiko - "The Man in Black" : One of the men in black from urban legends. An Agent, working for The Agency. The Agency has a powerful influence upon society, and can easily make a few dozen deaths disappear. Often appears before Utsume, giving information and orders concerning supernatural events. Refers to Utsume as 'an experiment.' Media Light novels There are thirteen light novels in the Missing series. Manga Three volumes long, adapting the first Missing novel, with art by Rei Mutsuki. Tokyopop is publishing the series in English since August 2007. Reception Anime News Network gave the first Missing novel a positive review, citing, "Moody atmosphere, engaging characters and folklore-based storyline create a supernatural mystery that's worth solving." However, the reviewer found fault with the exposition heavy mid-section. Anime on DVD praised the "surprising amount of depth" and the "intriguing" plot, but had some concerns about the characters. References Category:Dengeki Bunko Category:Horror novels Category:Tokyopop titles Category:Light novels ko:Missing ja:Missing